What Am I Feeling - Reprise
by SweetMusicAng3l
Summary: A fic following the scene after Gareth admits his feelings to Madalena in front of the Valencian army in Season 2 Episode 7. Madalena and Gareth finally seem to be getting along, and having what everyone keeps referring to as "feelings"...especially for each other.


"Perhaps we do have something special…" Madalena whispered to her King beside her, his right hand still gripping hers tightly.

He couldn't hear her over the roused voices of the Valencian soldiers before them, but she was happy enough to admit it out loud, even if only to herself. The army's roaring drowned out the whole courtyard, excited with the promise of war.

A smile crept to her lips as she felt the hardened leather hand beneath hers, somehow soft within her own delicate hand. Inherently attracted to power, she felt confident and impressive in front of the crowd. But having her hand connected to another human beings… that was a whole other level of power. You couldn't tell, but her ears were deep crimson red beneath her gleaming gold crown.

Wondering if he felt the same spark of power and… something else (something fuzzy she noted), she turned to Gareth, seeing her confirmation when she swore that she could have seen a twinkle in his dark eyes as he pumped his fist in the air.

Catching her lingering glance, he turned to her and offered that crooked half-smile of his. She gladly accepted it, her heart suddenly feeling…not warmer, just…less cold. The soldiers in front of them began to awkwardly stop their cheering as the king and queen stared at each other for a moment too long. A few coughed forcefully when the star-struck gaze went on for an uncomfortable amount of time. Neither of them noticed.

After dismissing the now silent army, Gareth slowly let go of her hand, wanting to let Madalena take the reins on their new relationship. She missed the warmth of his gloved hands entwined with hers, but having solved their misunderstanding she was in a much spritelier mood, and excited to create battle plans.

"Guards!" She commanded loudly. "Let's prepare for battle."

Returning a wicked grin back at Gareth, she gathered her long dress in her hands and turned. Gareth couldn't help but watch her commanding presence overshadow his and follow behind her. Her dress was loose on her skinny body, but she somehow managed to make it sway with elegance and poise.

Gareth put his hands behind his back and followed silently at her side as she led them to the throne room. Although he was _technically_ King, he viewed Madalena as his equal, if not above him. Even though they were both from the lower class, she always feigned having something much more regal about her, despite where she had come from. It suited her though. It hardly even crossed his mind, especially seeing her lust for power and war. He always held her in high regard and respected her natural ability to lead, but now that looking at her made everything seem like it was _brand new,_ he liked simply just being in her presence even when they weren't talking business. And she seemed to be opening up a bit to him now, and he found himself to be content drinking in her every word like it were the world's finest beer.

"Sorry that I uhm… kicked you in the face." Madalena broke character momentarily and cringed awkwardly, shooting him something that resembled a sympathetic look while still maintaining her royal attitude.

Gareth chuckled, "Well, actually," he grinned devilishly, "I uh… I'm…not." His tone implying that he had admitted a secret to her.

"I… I'm sorry, what?" Madalena almost halted to a stop in the castle hallway, the clacking of her heels losing its pace for a moment as she stumbled by the surprising revelation.

He only silently pointed to his forehead (where she could see a faint heel mark). There was a deep cut right in the middle of his forehead. She stared at the damage she had done earlier, only feeling slightly remorseful for it. The bleeding had been stopped, and she could see the flesh was red and irritated.

"It's uhm…it's…"

Not understanding, Madalena widened her eyes in hopes for an explanation.

Gareth helped her along, "I think it's going to leave a scar." His eyes began crinkling tightly and the corners of his mouth lifted higher than she had ever seen before.

She continued smiling awkwardly until she realized what he meant.

"A scar…?"

He nodded his head a bit excitedly.

"Oh Gar!" She squealed. "A _scar!"_

Ignoring the guards shooting each other confused glares, her laugh tumbled beautifully out of her mouth as she clapped her hands together excitedly and instinctively gave Gareth a celebratory hug.

"This is the best birthday present ever." Gareth beamed. "Thank you, Maddie."

Without them even being conscious of the fact, her hands had wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist. And the way he spoke made her want to make her get… closer? Like she wanted to wrap her hands around his head, and… hold on to his body…with her body. Fully clothed. The thought had her perplexed and her mind wandering, while her chest leapt at the genuine tenderness behind his words, and her untouchable regal façade faltered momentarily.

 _What is this feeling?_

Carrying on as though they hadn't just shared a touching moment, Gareth's loud voice boomed into the hallway as he let go abruptly, oblivious to the soft butterfly blinks Madalena had breathlessly been staring at him with.

"SO, what I was thinking, is we just charge _straight_ into battle; skip all the awkward talking and negotiating stuff and dive right into the bloodshed –"

Realizing they were now at the throne room she stood there awkwardly as Gareth paused in the doorway expectantly.

"You going to come in?"

The hall was completely silent for a moment, save for the hustle and bustle of the staff doing their regular dusting and sweeping.

She took a hesitant step forward before stopping; almost as though there were an invisible barrier that was preventing her from stepping forward…and in a way there was.

 _What was this…feeling...?_

"Madalena…?"

"NO, no, of course I will, I mean -" Madalena began laughing gawkily, mind scrambling for an excuse. "I would…"

She met Gareth's eyes; fierce and like steel and yet…not being so intimidating that they would influence her to go against the judgements her head made. But this was different from her mind; it felt a bit lower. No, not _that_ low - she realized it was her _heart_ – and she shuddered.

She cleared her throat. "I would just like a moment to myself. All that war-talk got me excited, you know? So I've got to…to powder up my nose now." She feigned. "You understand, right Gar?"

He nodded and bowed his head to her, implying he could tell something was bothering her, but that he respected her privacy. It wasn't hard to restrain himself from wanting to help Madalena - the last thing she was was a damsel in distress. He knew she didn't need him around…not that he was very good dealing with these new-found "feelings" anyways (apparently no one is…).

She nodded curtly back to him to signal his dismissal from her presence, attempting to remain composed.

He stood stoic as ever before her and still managed to tentatively ask, "See you at dinner…?" His dark eyes implored hopefully toward her sky blue ones.

"Of course." She said immediately, smiling reassuringly. She hesitated once more, wanting to lean in and kiss Gareth on the cheek, but if she did…

 _What is this…am I…feeling?_

She grabbed her dress by the edges and walked away just as fiercely as she always did.

"I won't need an escort." She snapped at the armored bodies behind her. They promptly stiffened at her demand before turning back towards the throne room.

She began walking away at a regular, queen-like pace down the hallway, but once she turned the corner she began walking quicker and quicker until she was almost at a full on jog by the time she had reached her bedroom door.

Madalena gripped her dress fiercer in her clutches, bursting through her bedroom door.

"Oh…Oh no…" She moaned "Oh not again."

She sat down on her bed dramatically, knowing that she would need to burst into song to lament about her newfound… _feelings._

 **What Am I Feeling - Reprise**

What am I feeling?

What is this feeling?

Could I be feeling somehow?

All my life I've never, truly felt love

Why would it come to me now

If it's a feeling

It has me reeling

Why am I out of control

Could it be my first love, is a true love

Why does it make my heart whole?

Is it meant to make your insides knot

Meant to make your palms feel like ice

Meant to make your cheeks burn hot

How could anything like that feel nice?

If I am feeling, some _mushy_ feeling

Why does it feel like a fall

Why did all these feelings have to show

Taking down my emotional wall

What if, God Forbid, they go away?

I love this feeling; the way I feel today

What is this feeling?

Is it a feeling?

She gripped her chest tightly, feeling much lighter and freed now that she had finished the melody. Though her throat was still tight with the realization…

 _I love this… feeling_

 _I can't believe… I'm… feeling._

 _I think I'm feeling…love…?_


End file.
